


Drunk teacher Qrow

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk teacher Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> No picture as insparation, but here's the context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3sxmb6/drunk_teacher_qrow/cx19u9m?context=3

"Gooood Morrning!" Qrow slurred as he slammed the door open. His classroom seemed smaller and darker than he remembered.

"Now, I'm a little- _hic_ -bit drunk, but don' tell the head and I won't give you any homework today, kay?"

Those assembled in front of him were silent.

"Great. Now, about the Nevermore. Big bird. Big... wings." Qrow mimed flapping his arms. "There was this one guy, Sir Eagleco-"

Qrow's Nevermore impression had unbalanced him, and he fell forward, tripping into a shelf.

"Wait, what?" Qrow muttered.

"Oh, you're a bunch of mops, aren't you?"

The mops remained silent.

Qrow staggered out of the broom closet to several strange and confused looks.

"Right. Onto class..."


End file.
